Naruto un shinobi absolutamenté audaz
by carlos.juan.ad
Summary: Esta historia es de como Naruto se convierte en un gran ninja, de como ciertas circunstancias cambian respecto a la historia original esperó que le guste esta historia
1. Comienzo (01-02 19:17:14)

**La** **g** **ran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

Naruto la Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz

Capitulo uno

Todo comienza con un niño corriendo a través de las calles de la aldea de la hoja, con una oleada de aldeanos atrás de el

Pero los aldeanos rodearon al niño antes de que pudiera llegar a la torre del hokage, las personas comenzaron a golpearlo cruel mente mi entras el niño lloraba diciendo

\- yo no hice nada malo

Pero de un aldeano no hicieron caso de sus súplicas, y un señor robusto lanzó una patada en el estómago al niño que lo mando a volar y impactando en un muro el pequeño niño callo al piso inconsciente

Pero de un momento a otro el niño despertó en un lugar que parecía una alcantarilla, el niño suspiro pensando

-Seria que me votaron en una alcantarilla

Pero de repente sintió como si algo lo llamara, como una fuerza invisibles que lo empujará, niño lentamente comenzó a caminar por la alcantarilla asta que llego a un pasillo el niño con algo de miedo lo cruzó, pudo ver un lugar con mucho espacio que lo dividía, unos barrote que lo hacían parecer como una prisión, sin mencionar que todo el piso era agua el niño no se vía como es que podía caminar sobre ella pero le resto importancia.

Mientras tanto el hokage estaba pensado en un niño rubio que siempre lo venía a visitar a esta hora para que jugara con el o le leyera un cuento, el hokage siempre esta feliz de recibirlo pues al menos, parecía que el niño era feliz mientras estaba con el hokage, el cual el niño lo llamaba cariñosamente abuelito pero el hokage sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos ya que estaba preocupado debido que el niño ya se estaba tardando, el hokage llamo a uno de sus mas leales anbus, de repente a pareció un anbu con mascara de perro, diciendo

-Para que me necesita lor hokage

-Rápida mente el hokage dijo búscalo,

De inmediato el anbu entendió y salio corriendo a gran velocidad buscando al niño rubio, después de un tiempo el anbu pudo ver a una gran muchedumbre de aldeanos, y el anbu supo la razón al ver una melena rubia en el centro, y en la mirada del ANBU reflejaba futuro y dolor mientras un ojo brillaba intensamente de color rojo sangre.

Mientras rubio miraba curiosamente detrás de los barrotes dorados, cuando el niño logro ver unas enormes colas de color naranja, pero de repente las colas se movían dejando ver un enorme zorro de nueve colas, que miraba al niño rubio de ojos azules el cual le recordaba a ese humano que lo encerró en el cuerpo de este niño, pero el niño no lo miraba con miedo o con alguna malicia como usualmente lo miraban, el niño hablo de repente diciéndole

-Quieres tu porque estarás enserado pensó en voz alta el niño

El zorro hablo en voz alta

-Yo soy el zorro demonio de nueve colas el mas poderoso de todos los bijuus, en la mente del niño pensaba que son bijuus

-Y quien eres tu el mocoso

-Aaa bueno yo soy naruto uzumaki deberás, el zorro pensó también se parece a ella,

-AAAA espera puedes hablar grito naruto ya dándose cuenta

-Veo que no era muy listó respondió el zorro

El niño ya conocido como naruto ya saliendo del asombro pregunto con voz inocente

-¿sabes donde estamos?

El zorro sonrió diciendo

-Estamos en tu mente,

Naruto lo miro con una ceja levantada el zorro lo miro y suspiró

\- Yo estoy sellado dentro de ti,

Naruto pensó como que sellado, el zorro continuó hablando

Nunca te preguntaste por que los aldeanos te ignoran y te miran con odió

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mirando el suelo, el zorro siguió

-Por que creen que si te lastiman también me afecta a mi o algo, solo quieren vengarse de alguna manera, y dime niño también los odias, también quieres vengarte de todos ellos, por que yo te puedo dar el poder para que acabes con ellos dijo el zorro con voz aterradora

-Naruto respondió NO mirándolo fijamente a los ojos del kitsune

-Por que no si ellos solo te desprecian y te odian dijo el kitsune moviendo ferozmente la cola

-Mi abulito dice que el odio genera mas odio además les mostrare que soy mejor que ellos

El zorro pensó tal vez eres diferentes mientras naruto sintió como si algo lo empujara y el zorro dijo

-Ya te estas despertando después hablaremos fue lo último que naruto escucho.

Naruto se despertó en una habitación del hospital con un Hiruzen muy molesto por lo que le había echó los aldeanos a su nieto adoptivo pero le reconfortaba que el anbu, les hubiera dado un buen castigó a todos los aldeanos y ha ciertos ninjas que estaban en la revuelta pero la voz de naruto lo había sacado de sus pensamientos,

-Abuelito que paso preguntó el rubio mirando a hiruzen

-Tranquilo naruto ya todo esta bien dijo el tercer hokage Hiruzen, por cierto naruto como estas

ya que hace poco tiempo el Hiruzen le había regalado un apartamento a naruto ya que lo habían echado del orfanato. el hokage ya había intentado adoptar a naruto legal mente pero los desgraciados del consejo civil habían ganado mucho poder político y con el señor feudal de su lado le era difícil discutir con ellos en los temas políticos, ya que el se encargaba de los temas shinobi y como naruto no era todavía un ninja le impedían adoptarlo. O por Dios tengo que mejorar mi relación con el señor Feudal pensó el viejo Hiruzen, naruto respondió

-Estoy mejor que cuando estaba en el orfanato, al menos puedo comer decente mente pensó naruto, abuelito puedo asistir ala academia ninja dijo naruto

hiruzen le dijo

-naruto por que quería convertirse en shinobi, naruto respondió por que quiero ser fuerte y poder proteger a mis seres queridos a un que a hora solo se as tu mi único ser que quiero, pero espero formar mas lasos y tener mas amigos a un que sean pocos los quiero proteger deberás dijo el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

Hiruzen sonrió alegremente ya que su nieto tenia la voluntad de fuego

-Esta bien naruto ya que tienes 7 años puedes ingresar a la academia, yo haré el registro para que puedas ingresar por ahora descansa entraras en un mes que comienzan las clases.

De todas maneras no es algo que pudieras evitar pensó hiruzen suspirando mientras veía a Naruto.


	2. Conociendo a kurama

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

 **Naruto un shinobi absolutamente audaz**

 **Capitulo 2 :**

Naruto se levantó de la cama del hospital y pudo notar que todas sus heridas ya habían sanado totalmente, por lo que hiruzen pensó que de pronto era por su condición de jinchuriki, sin pensar mas en ello hiruzen llevó a naruto al departamento que le había regalado hace algunas semanas el apartamento constaba de una pequeña sala, una cocina, un baño, y una habitación algo grande que constaba de una cama, un pequeño armario y un estante de libros era un como un departamento de soltero, naruto entro a su departamento y se despidió de su abuelito ya que como el hokage tenia mucho trabajó, naruto entro a su departamento y se dirigió a la cocina a comer sopa de pollo instantánea, cuando término de comer fue al baño y cepilló, luego se dio una ducha y se fue a su cama a descansar cuándo recordó lo que paso antes despertar en el hospital, naruto estaba preguntando si eso era real o solo era obra de su imperativa imaginación bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo pensó el rubio, entonces naruto adoptó una posición de loto y comenzó a pensar

-Zorro estas hay, y sintió un Leve jalón, y logró escuchar una voz que le decía

-Que quieres mocoso

Y de repente estaba al frente del zorro, y naruto respondió con voz algo temerosas

-Dijiste que íbamos a hablar

El zorro suspiró -esta bien que quieres preguntarte,

-Como que estas dentro de mi pregunto el pequeño rubio, el zorro dijo

-Estoy sellado dentro de ti,

-Como que sellado dijo con fundido naruto

El zorro gruño en frustración por lo frustrante de la situación nunca antes había hablado de esa manera con niño, bueno de echó ya habían pasado milenios desde que sostuvo una conversación con un humano, pero cerecino a responder

-El sellado es un arte shinobi muy poderoso por sus variadas habilidades que se puede hacer con este arte shinobi, además es la única forma de contener un bijuu dijo con simpleza el zorro

-Y como te sellaron dentro de mi pregunto naruto

-El zorro dijo hace siete años yo pude salir de mi antiguo jinchuriki, naruto pensó que es un jinchuriki pero decidió no interrumpir al zorro, mientras el zorro continuo diciendo pude sentir la libertad pero me volvieron a sellar en ti

-Naruto preguntó y por que cuando te liberaron no escapaste

-Lo y va hacer pero un hombre con una mascara logro controlarme dijo el zorro con algo de pura ira en su voz

-Y como pudo controlarte

El zorro respondió -ese asqueroso humano tenia un sharingan y me pudo controlar con esos ojo dijo luego no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, solo recuerdo que un sapo me aplastó, después unas cadenas doradas y sangre al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, el kitsune ya arto de la conversación

Naruto arqueo una ceja en un gestó confundido preguntándose mentalmente ¿Qué es un sharingan? Pero naruto pensó quesería mejor no preguntar sobre ese tema, pero trato de seguir la conversación

-Entonces nunca quisisteis atacar la aldea, entonces no eres una mala persona o mejor dicho zorro verdad

El zorro respondió -yo nunca quise nada con tu especie solo quería que me dejaran en paz, pero siempre había humanos que lograban hallarme y deseaban mi poder, entonces solo me defendía asta que el con esos ojos me obligó a luchar para el, pero al menos perdió la batalla, cuando me y va a marchar el otro sujeto me capturó y una mujer con cabello rojo me selló en ella misma y se convirtió en mi jinchuriki

Naruto pensó ¿que es un jinchuriki? A quien se refería, cual mujer, enserio que ya estaba muy confundido,

-Y desde hay he pasado encarcelado

Naruto lo miro fijamente -así que tu no has hecho nada malo solo te defendías y te juzgaron mal, creo que de cierta forma te comprendo dijo con algo de tristeza,

El zorro penso enserio este niño es diferente tal vez es por que el sufre algo parecido a lo que yo vivi, pero no siento maldad en su chakra cualquier otro tendría maldad después de todo lo que a vívido es interesante, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento cuando escuchó que naruto le decía

-Cual es tu nombre

-El zorro lo miro con algo con fundido naruto le volvió a decir

-Cual es tu verdadero nombre no creo que te llames zorro verdad, el kitsune suspiró y dijo

-Mi verdadero nombre es kurama

De echó es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta mi nombre pensó el enorme kitsune

-Kurama es un bonito nombre dijo naruto, a por cierto ¿eres fuerte verdad?

Yo soy el ser mas poderoso que hay en el mundo, el rey de los bijuu dijo kurama con arrogancia

Naruto murmuró -si y a un así lo pudieron controlar dos veces y pudieron sellarlo dijo naruto mientras le salía una gota estilo anime por el cuello

-Que dijiste mocoso grito kurama

-Queee nada nada deberás dijo naruto mientras movía las manos en un gestó de negación

-Entonces que hacemos ahora pregunto el rubio

-Escuche tu conversación con ese viejo, entonces das entrar ala academia verdad, naruto solo asintió con la cabeza

Kurama miro al rubio fijamente y dijo

-Será mejor que seas fuerte ya que no creo que ese hombre de la mascara se allá rendido tan fácil y si es la persona que creó estaremos en problemas, además hay muchos que a un desean mi poder además mi jinchuriki no debe ser débil, ha si que te voy a entrenar

Naruto no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa, y comenzó a saltar de alegría gritando mil tonterías

-Tranquilizante ya me tienes arto con tanto parloteo exclamó kurama, el niño para y lo miro con unos ojos brillantes

Kurama cerró los ojos para pensar cual seria la mejor manera de entrenar al rubio la verdad nunca había sido maestro, y sinceramente nunca lo había pensado en esta posibilidad, pero que tan difícil sería pensó el kitsune

-Bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es mejorar tu estado físico ya que prácticamente estas muy débil y no estas bien nutrido así que por ahora cambiarás tu alimentación con una dieta balanceada que será proteínas, verduras, frutas y se reales dijo kurama recordando la dieta de sus otras contenedoras

-Pero kurama yo no se cocinar además no me deja entrar a las tienda a comprar comida por eso compró comida instantánea se quejó naruto con un puchero

-Le puedes pedir al viejo de las túnicas o al hombre de mascara de perro que te compre la comida y consigue un libro de cocina y aprende a cocinar dijo con simpleza el kitsune

Naruto se quedo pensando el viejo de las túnicas de seguro era su abuelito pero el hombre de la mascara de perro no lo conocía pero le resto importancia,

-Acabo de recordando algo dijo naruto cerrando los ojos

Kurama lo miro alzando una ceja pero de repente toda la comenzó a brillar y después apareció un hermoso paisaje en la habitación

naruto decía alegremente -funcionó claro que el lugar a un esta dividido por los barrotes

Kurama podo sentir el pasto en sus patas y el aire en su cara como cuándo estaba libre

-pero ¿Cómo?

Naruto respondió -bueno me dijiste que esta es mi mente cierto solo lo imaginé y apareció ademas pensé que seria mas agradable para ti, este paisaje que esa oscura alcantarilla pero lo siento creo que pude quitar los barrotes dijo el rubio rascándose el cabello

Kurama no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo mostrado su característica sonrisa, pero comenzó a sentir que se y va

-Kurama me estoy despertando

-Tranquilo después hablaremos.

Naruto se despertó y se levantó de su cama y sacó una taza de sopa de pollo instantánea rápidamente diciendo esta será la ultima taza instantánea en mucho tiempo.


	3. Comienza el entrenamiento Deberas

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

Naruto un shinobi absolutamente audaz

Capitulo 3

Naruto se despertó perezosamente de su cama mientras los rayos de la mañana le impactaban directamente en su cara, soltando un gran bostezo se levantó de su cama y fijo su mirada en el reloj que tenia en su mesa de noche, suspirando comenzó a caminar al baño para asearse luego de un refrescante baño, se vistió con una camisa blanca con el símbolo del remolino en la parte de atrás, unos pantalones cortos de color naranja y unas sandalias estilo shinobi, después de desayunar algo ligero salió a visitar a su abuelito

Cuándo llego alá torre del hokage, su vio directamente donde su abuelito pasando descaradamente por frente de las secretarías como los otros múltiples shinobis pero no se sorprendieron en lo mas mínimo, ya que eso ya era muy común.

-Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina Diciendo buenos días abuelito, lo cual hiruzen respondió

-Buen día naruto es algo temprano para que me visites no crees ,

-Si lo se es que quiero saber si me puedes comprar comida ya sabes verduras, frutas, carne, pollo esas cosas dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Hiruzen miro a naruto algo confundido y pregunto – y por que tu repentino interés de comer más saludable cuestiono hiruzen

-A bueno veras dijo el rubio rascándose su alborotado cabello rubio,- creo que seria mejor comer otras cosas además de comida instantánea, ya sabes ahora que voy a entrar ala academia debo alimentarme mejor si quiero ser en un futuro un buen shinobi deberás

El hokage sonrió -me alegró que te estés preocupando por tu nutrición y por tu futuro como ninja vamos naruto a una tienda.

Una hora después naruto y hiruzen entraba al departamento de naruto con una bolsa llena de comida y una estufa eléctrica ya que el hokage se había negado a que naruto usara la que tenía ya que era una estufa a gas y seria peligroso solo era un niño para utilizará esas cosas, a decir verdad hiruzen antes estaba mas tranquilo ya que naruto solo utilizaba en microondas para calentar su comida pero ahora el niño prepara su propios alimentos, eso lo inquietaba un poco pero eso era lo mejor, bueno al menos no utilizara una estufa a gas pensó hiruzen.

Luego hiruzen se fue a cumplir con su labor de hokage y después de un rato naruto pensó creo que seria bueno que vaya a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de cocina pero será mejor que entre sin que se den cuenta, no quiero problemas, el rubio recordó a esa señora que le impidió entrar la última ves a legando que no merecía estar en ese lugar.

Entonces naruto logró escabullirse cuidadosamente dentro biblioteca sin que se dieran cuenta, naruto comenzó a caminar de puntitas asta ver algunos unos estantes de libros, naruto observó los estantes de libros y noto que se dividía por secciones como de artes shinobi, historia shinobi, clanes shinobis, naruto recorrió los pasillos cuidando que nadie lo viera y logro ver un pequeño libro de cubierta verde lo que mas le llamo la atención es que tenia su nombré, pero sacudió su cabeza recordando por que había venido en primer lugar naruto pensó que tal vez podía leerlo después primero necesita el libro de cocina el cual después un rato encontró el estante de cocina miro los diferentes libro y tomo un libro que decía aprende a cocinar desde cero "para dummies" naruto tomo el libro y salió de la biblioteca lo mas rápido que podía y se dirigió directamente a su departamento

Luego de llegar a su apartamento y busco en el libro una receta fácil de aprender, siguió todos los pasos después de media hora término de cocinar, se sirvió en un plató empezó saborear la comida pensando esta muy bueno solo era una tasa de arroz y pollo cocinado en salsa pero naruto esta muy orgulloso de su platillo.

Ya a pasado un mes y era el primer día de naruto en la académia, kurama pensó naruto en este mes se a recuperado muy bien físicamente ya no tiene síntomas de desnutrición gracias a la mejor nutrición que recibía el rubio y claro que también a mi chakra que con la buena alimentación y mi chakra aumentado el proceso de recuperación, naruto ya esta listó para en pesar el entrenamiento pero le diría después que terminara la clase en la academia, kurama sonrió con malicia.

Naruto esta muy emocionado ya esta listó para ir su primer día en la academia, su abuelito lo esta esperando para acompañarlo en su primer día, después de un rato hiruzen y naruto entraron al edificio de la academia, estuvieron recurrieron los pasillos por un rato, naruto notó que los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos tal ves llegaban tarde pensó, asta que entraron el salón y se dispusieron a entrar. Naruto pudo ver que todos los niños se voltearon a observarlo con curiosidad naruto pensó que tal vez es por que venia con el hokage la persona que es el líder de la aldea y el shinobi mas poderoso de toda la aldea de la hoja, o tal ves el llamaba mucho la atención por su cabello rubio alborotado y sus ojos azules y sus marcar de bigotes en sus mejillas en cualquier caso naruto le restó importancia y quiso analizar mejor a sus futuros compañeros

Naruto pudo observar a muchos niños interesantes, como el niño con un peinado raro que lo hacia parecer una piña, otro niño un poco gordito que comía papitas felizmente, otro niño que tenia dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y naruto le llamo la atención esto último y además tenia ojos rasgados como un animal, otro niño que tenia una camisa de cuello alto y unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver misterioso, otro niño que tenia cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y tenia una mirada calculadora, otro niño con el cabello negro y ojos azules con un cabello algo desordenado también hay un niño con cabello castaño y piel blanca. En cuanto las niñas había una que tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules como el claro que tanto como el cabello y los ojos de naruto son mas brillantes por así decirlo, hay otra niña con cabello azul y ojos blancos naruto de repente le recordó es ésa niña en el bosque que defendí de esos niños, después pude ver una niña de cabello rosado y ojos verdes con piel blanca y otra niña con cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras naruto analizaba sus otros compañeros hiruzen le señalo un lugar libre para que sesentera, naruto asintió y fue asentar al lado de niño con peinado de piña, mientras se concentraba mentalmente para hablar con su peludo amigo

-kurama que opinas de mis compañeros

Pero el kitsune no respondió, naruto cerro los ojos concentrándose en su espacio mental cuando apareció en el lugar, pudo ver como el zorro estaba profundamente dormido y naruto salió murmurando algo sobre zorros perezosos

Después el hokage dio un discurso de las nuevas generaciones y la voluntad de fuego, el cual naruto no le prestó mucha atención, después de terminar el discurso el viejo hokage se fue a su trabajo con el interminable papeleo, después todos salieron del salón de clase al descanso naruto trato de conocer algunos niños pero la mayoría lo evitaban o simplemente lo ignoraban, naruto solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés pero en realidad se estaba destrozando pensó que esta era una oportunidad para ser amigos pero nadie ni si quiera se acercar a el pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamiento

-oye tu eres el que vino con el hokage verdad

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa

-Y como te llamas

-Naruto uzumaki deberás

Después de eso naruto pudo hablar con algunos niños como el de peinado de piña que se llamaba shikamaru y el niño regordete es choyi claro que shikamaru le había advertido que nunca le mencionara algo sobre su peso, naruto también conoció a la niña rubia que se llama ino, naruto intento hablar con la niña de ojo blancos pero a penas se acerco el niña su cara se volvió roja y naruto decidió no molestar la de pronto esta enferma o algo así pensó el rubio, naruto se y va a secar ala pelirosa pero justo antes sonó el timbré que significa que ya se acabó el receso.

Después todos los niños entraron a sus respectivos salones, mientras en el salón de los recién ingresados paso un shinobi con pelo castaño en punta y una cicatriz en la cara y otro con el pelo blanco algo azulado en las puntas del pelo, el shinobi de la cicatriz se presentó como iruka diciendo que el seria nuestro maestro estos próximos 5 años y les pidió a todos que se presentaran, entonces todos los alumnos comenzaron a presentarse. La niña de ojos blancos se llama hinata hyuga naruto pensó que nombre combina con su apellido, el niño y la niña de cabello negros y ojos azules parece que son hermanos gemelos uno se llama meroki makusu y su hermana se llama meriki makusu , el niño de gafas negras se llama shino abúrame, el otro niño se llama sasuke uchiha pero había algo raro en el por que la mayoría de niñas del salón lo miraban raro lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, naruto sabia que existían dijutsu que cambiaban la forma de los ojos pero nunca escuchó uno que lo cambiará a esa forma, naruto le preguntó a kurama si sabia la razón pero el kitsune solo le respondió que hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta naruto suspiró en derrota, continuaron con las presentaciones asta que naruto escuchó que la pelirosa se llama sakura haruno, naruto pensó sakura como la flor de aquel árbol que bonito nombre, kurama pensó con una sonrisa parece que heredó el gusto de su padre por el cabello de color raro.

Después de terminar las clases kurama le hablo a naruto

-cachorro creo que ya es hora que comiences tu entrenamiento

A penas naruto escucho a kurama comenzó a saltar diciendo

-Por fin, por fin, voy hacer muy fuerte deberás

Naruto siguió diciendo cosas sobre que seria genial, y que seria el ninja mas poderoso

Kurama ya tenia una pequeña vena en su frente por los parloteos del rubio pero suspiro y mostró una gran sonrisa con clara malicia

-Esperó que aún tengas ése entusiasmo cuando terminemos

Naruto lo miro y tragó grueso por la mirada que le dedicaba el enorme zorro

Después de un rato un niño rubio se encontraba corriendo en un bosque que naruto conocía muy bien, no por nada ese mismo lugar le había servido cómo escondite frente las múltiples muchedumbres de aldeanos que intentaron acabar con su existencia, naruto sabía que hay nadie los interrumpiría en ese lugar, naruto se detuvo cuando encontró un claro donde había suficiente espacio para entrenar

-Bueno cachorro lo primero que tendremos que hacer es trabajar en tu cuerpo

-Comencemos exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo

-Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es calentar y lo harás dando darás vueltas en el claro durante 15 minutos, después aras 20 sentadillas, 15 flexiones, 15 abdominales todo esto lo aras tres veces por ahora recuerda que solo eres un niño entonces no te es fuerces demasiado

Naruto otra vez trago grueso, pero el kitsune continuo

-Creo que será bueno que también trabajes tu mente, una mente rápida y analítica es muy bueno para los combates y el conocimiento aquerido será también muy útil, entonces cuando termines ve ala biblioteca y lee algo

Naruto solo asintió de acuerdo ya teniendo una idea de los libros que podría leer

-Me despiertas cuándo termines

Naruto asintió y comenzó, después de un tiempo por fin había terminado el entrenamiento físico, pero parecer sinceró le dolía todo el cuerpo, y naruto como todo niño comenzó a quejarse

-Hay como me duele, todos mis músculos parecen que agonizaran se quejó el rubio

Kurama ya arto de sus quejas le gritó -No te quejes, además ya te estoy ayudando a sanar, y dime donde quedo todo ese entusiasmo preguntó el zorro con un tono divertido

Naruto suspiro hice resino y se dispuso a ir ala biblioteca tratando de entrar lo mas sigiloso que podía sin que nadie se diera cuenta y comenzó a ver los libros y tomo uno sobre los diferentes aldeas y sus clanes mas importantes y luego se retiró a su departamento a leer sus libros.

Ya paso un mes y naruto ya formado algunos vínculos de amistad como shikamaru, naruto se sorprendió a enterarse que pertenecía al clan nara un clan que por lo general eran estrategas y tenían un jutsu especial que les permitía crear y manipular sombras, naruto admitió que shikamaru es todo un genio pero su inteligencia solo era contra restado por su pereza, solo se esforzada cuándo era muy necesario, otro era choji que al igual que shikamaru pertenecía a otro clan famoso como el akimichi un clan que tenia un jutsu que les permitía expandir su cuerpos dándoles una gran fuerza, eso explicaba por que choji están gordo necesita ese peso extra para poder hacer su jutsu ya que seguramente ese jutsu quema muchas calorías y si no tuviera gordo su cuerpo no resistiría tales técnica, otros de sus amigos son chino agurame y su clan es especializado en criar insectos que les ayudan en el rastreo y espionaje, al principio chino parecía extrañado de que alguien que no fuera de su clan le hablara ya normalmente las personas los evitaban por sus incestos pero a naruto le gusta los insectos claro que para hacer bromas o solo jugar con ellos pero, a chino no le mostraba porque naruto nunca los lastimaba y eso le agradó a chino, otro amigo de naruto era kiba inosuka naruto se sorprendió al saber que su clan era especializado en la cría de perros shinobis con los cuales utilizan jutsus en conjuntos y tienen habilidades de rastreo gracias a su gran olfato. Lo que naruto le sorprendió a un mas era saber que la mayoría de sus compañeros pertenecían a clanes importantes y reconocidos en konoha y que además todos eran futuros herederos de sus clanes, de seguro era raro que todos los herederos de los clanes mas reconocidos estuvieran en la misma clase

Naruto pensó Kurama no seria genial pertenecer a un clan tan reconocido como los de ellos

El kitsune solo respondió -si supieras

Naruto arqueo una ceja pero lo dejo pasar, y le restó importancia

Naruto no a echó mas amigos en la academia pero eso no le importa al menos tiene y el esta feliz con eso. Hoy es un día normal en la academia con hiruka regañando a naruto por algunas de sus bromas o por no prestar atención en la clase después de la academia naruto se fue a entrenar como siempre

Mientras hinata en pensaba su entrenamiento del puño suave, hinata activo su dojutsu, byakuga para pelear contra su padre hiashi, hinata se puso el la postura habitual del estiló del puño suave, fue corriendo contra su padre intentado darle un golpe a uno de su puntos de chakra pero hiashi lo esquivo fácil mente dándole una patada en el estómago a hinata que salió volando,

Eres muy débil le dijo hiashi

Hinata miro a su padre en los ojos con sus venas resaltando en su cara mostrando que ya había activado su dojutsu y arremetió contra su padre nuevamente lanzando su mano pero hiashi solo giro en su propio eje le proporcionó un bueno golpe a hinata en la espalda lastimando un punto de chakra, hinata callo en el suelo nuevamente miro a su padre

-Que decepción, a un eres muy débil

Hinata recordó como aquel niño rubio la protegió contra esos niños y se enfrentó sin ni una gota de temor sabiendo que no tenia posibilidad pero a un así lucho para protegerla

-No puedo darme por vencida grito hinata levantándose

Hiashi la miro, con curiosidad, hinata fue corriendo a buena velocidad contra su padre dio un saltó para darle un golpe pero hiashi lo bloqueo con la mano derecha pero hinata giro con una patada de tijera lo cual hiashi volvió a bloquear hinata volvió a tocar el piso y salió dando diferentes ataques con buena velocidad hiashi esta sorprendido del repentino valor de su hija y decidió a tacar y taco a hinata a uno de sus puntos de chakra pero hinata salto esquivando el ataque con agilidad y dio una patada de tijera el cual fue bloqueado pero hinata a un en el aire vio una apertura y enfoco todo su chakra en su mano para atacar con su mano abierta la cara de hiashi el cual logro impactar exitosamente lo cual todos los que están presenciando el entrenamiento están asombra de lo que hizo hinata

Hiashi se voltio diciendo -bien echó hinata y se retiro a su oficina

Hinata se tumbo al piso diciendo -lo logre con una sonrisa

Mientras naruto ya había terminado su entrenamiento diario y se fue a visitar a su abuelito en la torre hokage

Cuando llego hiruzen lo saludo con una sonrisa diciendo -como estas naruto asé mucho que no te veo

Naruto sonrió de vuelta -yo estoy bien abuelito

El viejo hokage dijo por que no vamos a comer algo.

De ante mano me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura, a un soy nuevo en esto :) **pero en cuanto pueda los corregire**


	4. Amuleto

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

 **Capítulo 4**

Naruto y hiruzen salieron de la torre hokage a un restaurante, mientras tanto sakura haruno recordaba algo que le mencionó ino en la mañana, flashback sakura estaba saliendo de la academia con la compañía de ino las dos conversando tranquilamente asta que ino menciono que mañana seria el cumpleaños de sasuke uchiha y ino le pregunta a sakura que le va dar

Sakura se pone nerviosa excusándose que no sabia que mañana era el cumpleaños de sasuke kun, ino sonríe con malicia diciendo -es mejor que le compres algo rápido

Sakura sale corriendo rápido a su casa, cuando llegó se encontró con su padre kizashi y le preguntó

-Papa cual seria un buen regaló para alguien especial

kizashi la miro por un segundo y le sonrió diciendo -cual quiera puede comprar algo en una tienda y dárselo pero si es alguien especial lo mejor es algo que te cueste que vea tu esfuerzo en eso, que sea algo único

Sakura pareció entender lo que le quería decir su padre, después de pensar un rato Sakura buscó a su padre, diciéndole ya se que le puedo regalar

-Así que piensas hacer

Sakura respondió con alegría -un amuleto, así cada ves que lo vea pensara en mi

kizashi solo sonrió y se marcho, sakura lo miro y se fue a buscar algunas cosas para hacer el amuleto para sasuke kun. Fin de flashback sakura esta sentada en una banca del parqué donde se había qué dado para encontrase con ino, después de unos minutos sakura logró ver ala niña rubia acercándose, las dos comenzaron hablar de trivialidades asta que ino le pregunto sobre el regaló

-Sakura ya tienes el regalo para sasuke kun

Sakura asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, mostrándole el amuleto que tiene un bordado en forma de espiral como el símbolo que tienen los chalecos shinobis, que sakura logró ver cuándo su sensei hiruka se voltio y vio aquel adornó del chaleco, sakura pensó quesería un buen diseño para un futuro ninja como sasuke, sino que en vez de rojo es blanco y tiene dos cuerdas colgando a cada extremo del amuleto. ino la miro y dijo

-Que es esa cosa no pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto

Sakura en respuesta solo bufo fastidiada

-Bueno de todas maneras mañana no es el cumpleaños de sasuke kun,

Sakura exclamó -Que pero

Ino la interrumpió diciendo -toma lo como venganza de aquella broma con los insectos, además tenia curiosidad de saber que le regalarías a sasuke kun, pero veo que no tengo de que preocuparme dijo ino con tono burlón

Sakura se levantó y se fue del lugar, estaba muy molesta pero no por ino si no por ella misma como se le ocurrió regalarle eso a sasuke kun.

De vuelta con naruto y hiruzen estaban disfrutando de una buena cena, pero un anbu apareció al frente de ellos

Diciendo -lor hokage se le solicita su presencia se esta llevando acabó una reunión del consejo

Hiruzen suspiró contratando -estoy ocupado en este momento, pero el anbu insistió diciendo -lo necesitan urgente es sobre el

Hiruzen entendió de inmediato, -esta bien ya voy espera un momento, hiruzen voltio la cabeza para ver a naruto, pero el rubio le respondió -esta bien abuelito, el tercer hokage asintió y se fue con el ANBU en una nube de humo.

rató después el dueño del restaurante miro a naruto diciendo -lárgate de mi restaurante demonio espantas a mis clientes

Naruto lo miro diciendo -pero ya pague la comida, no importa veté de mi restaurante

De repente el hombre tomo a naruto de los hombros y lo tiro ala calle diciendo, - fuera demonio

En ese momento kurama despertó al sentir las emociones negativas de su contenedor, y al enterarse de la situación soltó un poderoso rugido

Naruto ignoro los rugidos del kisune, y no aguanto mas y rompió en lágrimas, recordando de vuelta cada insulto, cada desprecio, esa miradas de puro odio era demasiado, mientras kurama trataba de consolarlo, a un que deseaba salir de su prisión y arrancarle cada parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre, deseaba que sufrieran, que agonizara, que se ágora en su propia y repunte sangre.

Y todo fue visto por sakura que estaba pasando por el lugar, sakura no podía creer que el niño de la clase que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ahora este llorando descontroladamente, sakura no pudo soportar mas y se acercó al rubio tocando le el hombro diciendo

-Estas bien

Naruto voltio la mirada para ver quien le hablaba, y se sorprendió al ver ala pelirosa el rápidamente se paro y trato de secarse las lágrimas,

-A si estoy bien deberás dejo el rubio rascándose su cabeza con nervios,

-Estas seguro ase un rato te vi que estabas llorando, cuestionó sakura

-a bueno es que veras me caí y el golpe me dolió por eso estaba llorando, se excuso Naruto

Los dos niños sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar a ningún lugar en especifico, pero sakura a un tenia una duda y le preguntó a naruto que porqué lo echaron del restaurante, naruto solo respondió- eso ya no importa, pero uzumaki no pudo reprimir que su estómago sonara al recordar la comida del restaurante, sonido que sakura notó y pensó de seguro tiene hambre

-Naruto quieres cenar en mi casa, le pregunto sakura

Naruto la miro sorprendido nunca nadie lo había invitado a comer además de su abuelito, pero naruto respondió

-no quiero causar problemas

Sakura dijo -tranquilo mi papa siempre dice que puedo llevar a cualquier amigo a cenar,

Naruto pensó "amigo", pero cuando se dio cuenta sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo llevaba a su casa, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban al frente de la casa haruno, naruto observo la casa de sakura, que a su parecer es algo grande. Kizashi vio como su hija entraba y además estaba acompañada de un niño rubio, kizashi lo identificó como el niño que contiene el zorro, kizashi gracias a que su pasatiempo favorito era leer todo tipo de textos, tenia una gran biblioteca, que contenía información sobre las artes shinobi, incluido del fuinjutsu por lo cual sabia la diferencia del contenedor y el contenido, y sabia que naruto no era el zorro como la mayoría de aldeanos ignorantes creían, incluso tuvo que explicarle a su esposa la diferencia ya que ella odiaba a naruto debido que su padre murió en el ataque del zorro, según kizashi naruto es la persona que mantiene arraya el zorro.

Kizashi saludo amablemente al rubio y su hija lo presentó

-papa el es naruto un compañero de la academia

-a pues mucho gustó, yo me llamo kizashi haruno, pero si quieres me puedes llamar gran haruno o haruno sama, bromeó kizashi

-PaPa grito sakura apenandose por las tonterías que así su padre,

Después del momento embarazoso sakura le dijo a su padre que invitó a naruto a cenar kizashi a sintió diciendo

-Sakura por que no juegan en el patio mientras término la cena sakura asintió y se fue con naruto, en la mente de naruto, -al parecer no todos los aldeanos son tan estúpidos dijo kurama y naruto asintió

Sakura llevó a naruto al pequeño patio que tiene la casa, y sakura observó con mas atención a naruto, y uzumaki al darse cuenta se puso algo nervioso, por los ojos esmeralda y sakura le preguntó

-Naruto por que siempre entras y sales de la academia solo donde están tus padres?

Naruto respondió algo inseguro,-veras sakura yo soy huérfano, no tengo ningún familiar al menos de sangre, pero no estoy solo tengo a mi abuelito respondió naruto con una sonrisa

-Abuelito quien es?, no era que no tenías familia cuestionó sakura,

-Bueno sakura, a eso me refería "al menos no de sangre", mi abuelito es hiruzen sarutobi, mas conocido como el tercer hokage, pero no es en si mi abuelo real si no que yo lo llamo así porque el siempre a cuidado de mi y le tengo mucho aprecio

-A ya entiendo

Pero antes de que naruto y sakura siguieran hablando, kizashi los llamo para que vinieran a cenar mientras, naruto estaba maravillado por la comida

-Esta delicioso exclamó naruto

Kizashi sonrió -si quieres te doy la receta,

-Me encantaría respondió el uzumaki

Sakura pregunto, -naruto sabes cocinar

-bueno se hacer algunos platillos empecé aprender a se unos meses, respondió con simpleza Naruto

-Bueno si quieres naruto yo te puedo enseñar dijo kizashi

-me gustaría

Mientras tanto, hiruzen esta en la sala del consejo discutiendo sobre el niño rubio por que una vieja momia llamado danzo quiere que el rubio se reclutado para anbu raíz argumentando que debe ser entrenado para que le sea fiel a la aldea de la hoja pero hiruzen se niega rotundamente pero los ancianos homaru y koharu dicen que es mejor que este vigilado y aprenda a perder todo rastro de sentimiento excepto el amor a la aldea de konoha, Además puede que el sello se debilité y el zorro se descontrole dijo danzó, mientras el consejo civil como siempre decían que desterrarán o que terminaran el trabajo del cuarto o cosas como esas, el hokage iba hablar para calmar a todos pero se escuchó una voz

-Diciendo puedo hablar

El hokage observó y vio que era la concejal haruno, el hokage con algo de desconfianza asintió la haruno comenzó a hablar

-No creo que volverlo un ser humano sin sentimientos sea la mejor opción para que ame la aldea, la mejor alternativa es formar lasos con las personas de la aldea para tener motivación y una razón para quedarse y proteger la aldea, por que nada nos garantiza que cuándo obtenga el poder suficiente decida irse de la aldea, es mejor quedarse por lasos de amistad que por un pedazo de tierra, además en cuanto que el sello se debilité, tengo entendido que fue hecho por el mismo cuarto hokage que fue un maestro del fuinjutsu y pensar que el sello fallará es desconfiar de su habilidad ha demás el sello, si no estoy mal es un sello uzumaki que fueron los mejores en el mundo shinobi en ese campo, término de explicar. la concejal haruno

Todos tanto hiruzen como el consejo shinobi y civil están muy sorprendidos por tal explicación, mientras la haruno agradecía mentalmente a su esposó por aquélla vez que le explico todo sobre la condición del niño rubio, pero tanto como los ancianos y danzo miraban ala haruno con odió por echar a perder su plan danzo pensaba me las vas apagar, después de que todos salieron de la sorpresa se decidió que dejarían a naruto seguir su formación shinobi normalmente.

Devuelta en la casa haruno, sakura le pregunto a naruto

-Naruto te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que si respondió con energía el rubio

\- A bueno naruto a ti que te gustaría recibir de cumpleaños?

Naruto arqueo una ceja y luego se rasco detrás de la cabeza diciendo, -verás sakura yo soy huérfano así que nunca e tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y tampoco me andado un regalo, así que no te puedo ayudar lo siento

Sakura agachó la cabeza sintiéndose mal, mientras una voz en su cabeza la insultaba, recriminándole por a ver olvidado ese detalle

-perdón lo había olvidado

naruto dijo -no es nada, pero ahora que lo pienso si tuviera que elegir un regalo seria este día contestó el uzumaki con su característica sonrisa

sakura lo miro con una ceja levantada

Naruto se dispuso a explicar -veras estar rodeado de buenas personas, estar tranquilo, y ha demás a ver comido algo delicioso, es el mejor regalo que pueda pedir, deberás.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de como cosas tan simples pueden alegrar a su rubio amigo

kizashi regreso de la cocina, diciéndole -naruto que ya se esta a siendo tarde, naruto asintió al ver la hora, sakura acompañó a naruto a la puerta, cuando naruto ya se esta despidiendo, sakura lo llamo mostrándole el amuleto y se lo entrego,

-Se que no es gran cosa, pero naruto la interrumpe diciendo muy entusiasmado -es genial gracias sakura chan, los dos niños sonrieron y después naruto se retiró a su departamento mostrándole el amuleto a kurama.

 **me disculpo si cometi algun error en la ortografia, a un soy nuevo en esto, en cuanto las esenas de naruto y sakura no son del todo mias creo a ver visto un comic algo similar asi que se puede decir que me inspire en aquel comic XD**


	5. Ichiraku ramen

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

 **Capítulo 5 :** **Shannaro**

Naruto se despertó por la mañana con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, se agachó para sacar una caja que se encontraba debajo de su cama, y se dispuso abrir el contenido donde se encontraba un atuendo con una chaqueta naranja y pantalones del mismo color, naruto saco la chaqueta la miro por unos segundos asta que se le ocurrió una idea que le saco otra sonrisa, después de un rato Naruto se probó la chaqueta, se miro en el espejo y le pregunto a kurama

-Que opinas kurama?

Kurama sólo respondió entre gruñidos, -no tengo nada con el naranja por obvias razones pero no creó que sea el mas práctico, ahora déjame dormir

kurama mismo sabia que el color de su pelo no es el mejor para pasar desapercibido, tal vez esa era la razón por el cual ese uchiha lo pudo encontrar pensó el Kisune

Naruto le resto importancia al comentario, ya acostumbrado de la enorme pereza del zorro,

Después del cambio de ropa, ahora naruto llevaba una chaqueta naranja abierta con una camisa negra por dentro y unos pantalones naranjas, naruto desayuno y se fue a la academia, cuando llego a su aula de clases, la mayoría lo voltearon a mirar lo por lo llamativo de su vestimenta, el rubio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y se retiró a su puesto habitual.

Todo paso normalmente con hiruka dando la clase teórica, paso el tiempo asta que sonó el timbre del receso, automáticamente la mayoría gritó

-Por finnnn

Acción que hizo marcar una vena en la frente de hiruka

Naruto se acerco hablar con sakura, diciendo

-hola sakura chan

La pelirosa se voltio a ver al rubio pensando "chan" pero de todas maneras respondió con amabilidad

-hola naruto,

El rubio sonrío, mostrándole el amuleto que cuidadosamente había bordado en la chaqueta, diciendo

-Ahora siempre tendré suerte,

Sakura sonrió por las ocurrencias del rubio, pero cierta yamanaka apareció detrás de sakura, y para desgracia de la pelirosa ella contempló toda la escena, y no pudo evitar gritar

-Así que ustedes dos están saliendo? Grito ino

Ante la mención naruto y sakura se pusieron como un tomate

-claro que nooo, ino cerda, respondió sakura con mucha pena, y se puso mas nerviosa cuando noto que la mayoría de estudiantes fijaban la vista en ellos

-Como que No, naruto lleva asta esa cosa que hiciste para sasuke kun dijo ino señalando la chaqueta de Naruto, ante la mención del amuleto, naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-Ya te dije que nooo

Pero sakura no pudo mas cuando vio que sasuke uchiha tan bien los estaba observando, y vio a naruto con ojos asesinos y dijo

-Narutooo

El rubio con ingenuidad respondió alegre -si saku

Pero el uzumaki no pudo seguir, por que fue interrumpido por un gran golpe en su cabeza que lo mando cara contra el piso, mientras sakura decia

-shannaro

Mientras en la torre hokage, hiruzen esta sentado detrás de su escritorio con su interminable montaña de papeleo al lado, asta que un anbu con mascara de perro y cabello grisacio apareció diciendo

-Que necesita lor hokage

hiruzen respondió, -te pido que protejas a la concejal haruno, debido acontecimientos recientes, puede que este en peligró

El anbu asintió y se retiró en una nube de humo.

Naruto salió de la academia con un notable chichón en cabeza, mientras kurama se sería ruidosamente dentro del rubio

-En serio, niño fue muy divertido, quien iba a pensar que la rosita tuviera tanta fuerza, literal mente te mando a comer polvo

Naruto ya arto de los comentarios del kisune le grito -por no mejor mesanas, además sakura chan ya se disculpó, respondió el uzumaki cruzándose de brazos

Naruto fue a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual a empezar su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, cuando naruto término el calentamiento kurama lo llamo

-Cachorro creo que hay que evaluar tu progreso en estos últimos meses

Naruto sonrió y preguntó -así y como?

-Bueno realmente no se me ocurre nada efectivo,

Ante eso naruto se callo de espalda con dramatismo, pero el zorro lo ignoró y siguió

-Debe ser algo que demuestre tu velocidad y agilidad

Naruto se recostó en el césped y pasaron unos minutos, y el niño rubio puso una sonrisa zorruna que aprendió de kurama,

-Creo que ya se que puedo hacer

Kurama lo miro pensando de seguro va hacer divertido, el kisune mostró una sonrisa, sin duda no va hacer nada bueno.

Hiruka esta sentado relajado en su departamento después de un largo día de trabajó en la academia, salió un rato para pasear por la aldea como normalmente hacia, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el monte hokage donde están esculpidas los rostros de los hokage, las personas mas poderosas y sabias que la aldea de konoha allá producido, normal mente un monumento de orgullo para toda la aldea, pero hiruka no podía creer que tal símbolo de honor y orgullo este pintado con garabatos en la escultura del primer hokage esta escrito estúpido, en él segundo obsesivo paranoico, en él tercero viejo inútil, y él cuarto afeminado. A lo lejos pudo ver como unos shinobis están persiguiendo a un niño de cabello rubio, hiruka pensó Naruto.

Naruto actualmente esta siendo perseguido por algunos shinobis mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-Creó que tengo buena velocidad

-hay si cállate y sigue corriendo

Naruto atravesó unos callejones y así los ninja lo perdieron de vista y siguieron derecho, el rubio salió detrás de un contenedor de basura diciendo

-creo que también mi sigilo es bueno

Naruto se estremeció cuando escuchó una voz que le dijo -No lo suficiente

Naruto volteo la cabeza para ver a un hiruka muy molesto con una venita marcada en su frente mostrándole una sonrisa aterradora, Naruto trago saliva corriendo lo mas rápido que podía así comenzando una persecución, Naruto corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y un hiruka atrás muy molesto así siguieron por unas dos horas asta que naruto ya no podía seguir el paso, ya se estaba agotando, hiruka también ya estaba su dando pero a un estaba en optimas condiciones, y lo logró alcanzar, Naruto freno en un campo de entrenamiento mirando con cansancio a hiruka, Naruto pensó es inútil no podré escapar, hiruka lo miró y dijo

-Ya te rindes?

Naruto dijo, - ya no tengo otra opción y corrió para pelear contra hiruka, Naruto lanzó un puño a la cabeza del castaño, hiruka solo movió la cabeza así a un lado haciendo que el rubio seguirá derecho, Naruto voltio arremeter y intento dar le una patada en el estomago pero de nuevo hiruka lo bloqueo así siguieron un rato asta que hiruka dijo

-Ya terminaste

Naruto pensó no e podido darle ni un solo golpe pero respondió

-No me rendiré

Hiruka lo miro y dijo -ya se esta asiendo tarde, y hizo unas poses de manos a buena velocidad diciendo

-Jutsu estilo de tierra contención

Y Naruto fue en vuelto de tierra asta los hombros, hiruka lo miro y suspirando dijo

-ya te rindes

Naruto solo y agachó la cabeza pensando ahora que me va hacer hiruka, si es como todos los aldeanos no va a dejar desaprovechar esta oportunidad de vengarse del zorro, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como poco a poco se liberaba de la tierra mientras escuchó a hiruka que dijo

-Naruto ya es tarde quieres comer algo? por que yo tengo hambre

El uzumaki lo miro con fundido, y hiruka lo llamo

-Naruto que esperas vamos a comer algo

Naruto con fundido asintió y lo siguió, cuando ya habían llegado a la calles comerciales hiruka miro a naruto y dijo

-Que se te antoja yo invitó

Naruto ya salido del asombro dijo

-creo que no es una buena idea,

hiruka miro a las tiendas y lo entendió, como las personas de los restaurantes lo miran con una cara de no te acerques, hiruka sonrió diciendo conozco un lugar y tomo a naruto de la mano y se fueron corriendo asta llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida llamado el ichiraku, naruto miro a hiruka, hiruka entendió su preocupación y dijo tranquilo son buenas personas así entrando al local donde a tiende una chica de aproximadamente unos doce años, con cabello café, piel blanca y ojos marrones junto a ella esta un señor de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años que mostro una sonrisa diciendo

-Bienvenido al ichiraku ramen

mientras la niña les mostraba los diferentes tipos de ramen que hay en el menú hiruka solo dijo

-lo de siempre

-y tu niño

naruto la miro y pensó es bonita pero respondió -yo quiero lo mismo que hiruka sensei

la niña dijo -dos rames de cerdos

y el señor asintió , y hiruka mientras preparaban el ramen pensaba me tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar a naruto, creo que será mejor que retome mi entrenamiento, miro a naruto y le dijo

-naruto eres muy hábil,

naruto lo miro a hiruka y dijo con entusiasmo -enserio

Hiruka solo le dedico una sonrisa sin será y naruto imito el gesto, mientras le decía a kurama -eso significa que el entrenamiento esta funcionando,

Después de un rato ya se podía sentir el olor del ramen aproximándose, y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un poco de baba ante tan estupendo aroma y la niña les sirvió los platos de ramen al frente de ellos, hiruka no esperó mas y tomo los palillos y comenzó a devorar el plato, pero paro porqué vio que naruto a un no comía, hiruka preguntó

-no te gusta el ramen?

Naruto dijo -no es eso es que nunca había comido ramen recién echo, normalmente e comido peros los tazones instantaneos,

El dueño del local escucho eso y dijo -tienes suerte este es el mejor ramen de todo el país del fuego,

naruto solo le callo una gota de sudor por lo orgulloso del hombre por su ramen, naruto probó lentamente el ramen Mientras todos los presentes lo miran con intriga naruto solo dijo

-Es, es, es delicioso Mientras devoraba el plato entero y pedía otro.

 **Me disculpo si cometi algun error en la ortografia, a un soy nuevo en esto, enserio** **este capitulo me dio mucha gracia :) y digamen que les parece la interacion entre hiruka y naruto, a y como aclaracion por si no saben naruto aca tiene aproximadamente entre 6 y 7 años, asi que no es nada sorprendente que no le pudiera dar ni un solo golpe a hiruka XD**


	6. Atentado

**El** **mundo de naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto, yo solo algo esta historia, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su auctor**

Capítulo 6

Ya a pasado dos meses, y naruto siguió con sus bromas en toda la aldea, tanto como método de entrenamiento y método de entretenimiento del kisune para desgracia de hiruka, de echó cada vez era mas difícil atraparlo tanto que hiruka decidió retomar su entrenamiento para seguirle el paso a naruto, él chico tiene grandes reservas de energía que Dios sabe donde la saca. Su relación a decir verdad a mejorado desde aquel día y ya se había vuelto rutina que el rubio hiciera una broma al menos una vez ala semana, luego hiruka lo atrapaba para que después comieran algo de ramen y por último hiruka obligada al uzumaki arreglar todo, bueno la mayoría de las veces

Naruto actualmente esta acompañando a la pelirosa a su casa hablando de ningún tema en específico. En los últimos meses sean vuelto buenos amigos algo que al rubio lo alegraba, mas cuando la familia haruno lo invitaba a cenar, kizashi Cocinaba muy bien, incluso le esta dando algunas lesiones de cocina a naruto. Ya estaban a punto de llegar ala casa haruno asta que se encontraron a la mama de sakura que acaba de llegar de una reunión, los miro y los saludó diciendo

-Hola naruto espero que estés cuidando bien de mi hija naruto solo sonrió

Mientras sakura hacia un puchero

pero la escena fue interrumpida, cuando un anbu pareció frente ellos la mama de sakura lo miro al anbu diciendo con voz fria

-Que sele ofrece anbu san

La señora haruno sabia que desde aquel día, tenia que estar mas alerta por que aquel día no todos les gusto su intervención, el anbu solo respondió

-Necesitó que me acompañé concejal mebuki haruno

-lo siento pero sin una orden del hokage no lo acompañaré a ningún lado, respondió con molestia,

pero el anbu sacó una catana diciendo -es una orden no una opción

Naruto fijo su vista en el anbu, algo nervioso o más bien aterrado, el uzumaki penso -que hago kurama, el kisune respondió

-Ponte en guardia y prepárate por si tienes que huir

-que huir jamás

kurama sonrió en su jaula -esta bien voy a tratar de darte todo el chakra que pueda, mebuki miro a naruto y dijo

-Llévate a sakura

Sakura no entendía nada ¿que esta pasando? ¿quien es ese señor con mascara? ¿y por que le apunta a mamá con una catana? Eran algunas de las dudas de la pelirosa, pero de repente salió otro anbu con mascara de perro atacando al otro anbu, el anbu de máscara de perro miro a mebuki dijo

-Tranquila yo los protegeré

Así empezando una pelea de taijutsu, los anbus esta parejos asta que el anbu de mascara de perro le dio un golpe en el estómago al otro anbu que luego, lo lanzó en el aire y el anbu de mascara de perro lo en volvió con las manos y comenzó girar en el aire diciendo

-Loto primario y así un instante ante de chocar con el piso el anbu de mascara de perro soltó al otro anbu dejando que se diera directamente con el piso, por consecuencia dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto miro la pelea sorprendido pensando -eso es una pelea de un verdadero shinobi, kurama dijo

-Ese es el anbu de mascara de perro fue el que te salvo, naruto miro al anbu con mas atención entendiendo a lo que refería el kisune

-Estas seguro

-Claro ese pelo blanco en puntas no es nada común además tiene un chakra extraño,

El anbu de mascara de perro se retiró en una nube de humo con el anbu inconsciente, mebuki no pudo mas y se callo de espaldas, naruto la ayudo a pararse y se retiraron a la casa haruno

Homura y koharu están molesto -el plan original era secuestra a mebuki haruno y después obligarla o amenazarla para que se pusiera de nuestro lado,

-Ahora seguramente estén tratando de sacar información al anbu, fue buena idea colocarles ese sello que les impide hablar de alguna información que me pueda comprometernos,

-Pero no entiendo no era que esa maldita haruno ¿no tenia protección?

un anbu de mascara de mono dijo -se supone que no tenia la estuvimos observando y no se detectaba ningún shinobi que la vigilara.

Kizashi esta en estos momentos muy alterado por el atentado contra su esposa, pero sakura a un esta en shock por su mirada en blanco y que no había dicho ni una solo palabra desde que llegaron ala casa, y naruto lo sabía y se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos diciendo

-Todo esta bien sakura chan

Ella lo miro y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras naruto pensaba tiene mucha fuerza, y kurama mostraba una sonrisa.

 **lo siento su cometi algun error en la escritura, cuando pueda los corregire, ya se que es algo corto pero es nesesario este capitulo para dar mas trasfondo ala historia ya apartir del otro capitulo las cosas se pondran interesantes :)**


	7. Avanzando

**Capítulo 7: Avanzando**

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel acontecimiento con la concejal mebuki. Actualmente naruto se despertó con mucha pereza estirando los brazos para tratar de despertarse, se alistó para ir a la academia con su clásica chaqueta vestimenta naranja, naruto en este año creció un poco y su cuerpo está bien formado tiene un poco de músculo claro que nada tan exagerado pero para un niño de 8 años está muy bien desarrollado gracias a su entrenamiento lo cual causaba que su chaqueta ya no se viera tan grande. Cuándo llegó a la academia saludo a sus amigos a los primeros que se encontró fue a los gemelos meroki y meriki, los gemelos eran en verdad unos genios en las artes shinobis, el rubio lo pudo comprobar cuando los encontró entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento lanzando shuriken y en combates de taijutsu, en palabras de naruto eran realmente avilés, pero al parecer ellos nunca lo notaron. Siguió y término de saludar a sus amigos de clase y se sentó en su puesto habitual espero que pasaran las horas, cuando se terminaron las clases naruto se fue caminando con sakura como ya era normal.

Los dos niños estaban caminando por las calles de konoha en un silencio ameno, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio cuando pregunto

-Sakura chan como vas con tu entrenamiento

La pelirosa lo miro recordando como hace unos meses el uzumaki le había sugerido empezar su entrenamiento

Flashback

-Sakura chan llamo naruto con un tono inusualmente serio

La mencionada se volteo con curiosidad mirando a su amigo rubio respondiendo –Que pasa

-Bueno sakura chan veras creo que sería bueno que empezaras tu entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento? Enuncio la pelirosa algo confundida

-ya sabes tú entrenamiento ninja

-Aaa te refieres a eso no crees que es muy pronto

El uzumaki la miro con un semblante a un más serio –Sakura en un futuro seremos shinobis y nos enfrentaremos a otros ninjas tal vez más fuertes o enfrentaremos muchos peligros, ya sabes lo que pueden hacer los verdaderos ninjas y no siempre alguien estará para protegernos

Sakura lo miro sorprendida de ver a su tonto amigo con un semblante tan serio, y ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería naruto

Fin de flashback

-Pues me estoy esforzando

Naruto dio una leve sonrisa para luego despedirse cada uno a empezar su propio entrenamiento, así los futuros ninjas se retiraron cada uno para realizar sus entrenamientos diarios, claro el entrenamiento de sakura no están exigente como el del rubio, su entrenamiento era de hacer algunas flexiones, sentadillas, y dar un par de vueltas a través del parque, la pelirosa trataba de tomarse en serio su entrenamiento, claro que una de las razones secundarias era que ella había escuchado que a sasuke le gustan las niñas fuertes.

Naruto llegó a su campo de entrenamiento y empezó a practicar su taijutsu, kurama mismo le había instruido para que naruto creara su propio estilo de taijutsu claro que los libros de la biblioteca también sirvieron, su estilo de pelea consiste en su agilidad, velocidad y su resistencia así dando golpes rápidos y esquivando con saltos y piruetas así no dejando casi ninguna abertura, naruto llamo a este taijutsu el estilo del zorro, Mientras naruto está entrenando kurama sintió una presencia y se lo mencionó a naruto, naruto fijo su mirada a unos árboles diciendo

-Sé que estas hay

Entonces una niña oji perla salió de entre unos árboles, naruto la observo con atención reconociéndola como hinata su compañera de la academia preguntando

-Hinata que estás haciendo en este lugar pregunto el rubio ya que estaban lejos de la ciudad así que no fue ninguna coincidencia

La niña comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y con un rubor en su cara respondió tartamudeando -Es es que ri ria verte,

Naruto labio y respondió -esta rojo y se acercó tocándole la frente haciendo en la niña se pongo más roja a un

-Deberías ir al médico creo que no es normal, siempre que tebeo estas así

Hinata apenas pudo pronunciar algunas palabras incomprensibles, kurama está sonriendo con clara malicia, Naruto miro al kitsune diciendo

-¿De qué te ríes?

-hay niño enserio si eres ingenuo que más quieres un cartel que diga me gustas

Naruto lo miro con una ceja levantada, -hora que lo pienso hinata siempre se pone así cuando yo estoy cerca, de ella o por dios le gusto a hinata

Kurama se dejó caer de espaldas riéndose más fuerte, naruto miro hinata y quito la mano que a un tenía en la frente de hinata, no sabiendo que hacer naruto le dijo lo primero que se le binó a la mente

-¿Hinata quieres entrenar?

Hinata lo miro pensando -enserio quiere que yo entrene con él, hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Hinata que tal si en pesamos con taijutsu, dijo naruto con una sonrisa los dos se colocaron en pose de pelea, naruto miro a hinata que esta con una postura típica del puño suave, el uzumaki reconoció la postura gracias a sus horas de lectura, donde explicaban los diferentes clanes que conformaban la aldea de la hoja entre ellos el clan hyuga, hinata miro a naruto que esta con una postura que nunca había visto, su brazo derecho esta levantado a la altura de su cara su otra brazo izquierdo esta levemente inclinado hacia atrás, su cuerpo está también levemente inclinado hacia un lado hinata le parece una postura rara pero no sabía que esa postura le permitía a naruto atacar y moverse rápido o a ser alguna pirueta para esquivar algún ataque, los dos comenzaron a atacar naruto tuvo que admitir que hinata es fuerte le costaba esquivar sus golpes, hinata empezó atacar con su palma abierta el estómago pero naruto dio un giro y esquivó el golpe hinata se puso seria y activó el byakugan y comenzó a seguir atacando pero naruto es muy rápido y no le lograba dar ni un solo golpe hinata pensaba

-Tengo que demostrarle que ahora soy fuerte, hinata con su byakugan vio una abertura y no dudó en atacar, naruto vio el golpe que va dirigido a sus pulmones, naruto sabe que un golpe de esa palmas es muy peligroso pero ya no podía parar la hinata conectó el golpe pero para sorpresa del rubio el golpe no lo lastimó hinata no es pulso chakra de sus palmas, para no lastimar le los puntos de chakra, naruto la miro directamente a los ojos lo que causo que hinata se ruborizara,

-¿Hinata porque no atacantes enserio?

Hinata respondió -es que no te quiiero lastiiiiimarte,

-Bueno hinata pero ni te preocupes por mí, el objetivo de un entrenamiento es esforzarnos para ser más fuertes pero si nos con tenemos no tiene sentido

Hinata asintió -está bien otra vez, los dos comenzaron a pelear kurama admitió que hinata tiene más experiencia en combate, después de unas horas los dos niños descansaron y comenzaron hablar y hinata parecía más cómoda ya que no tartamudeaba tanto y no parecía un tomate a un que a un tenía un leve sonrojo

-Hinata no pensé que fueras tan hábil

-No es para tanto respondió la oji perla

-Como que no casi me pateas el trasero fue muy difícil luchar contigo deberás

-Bueno miii padre a un me dice que no soy lo suficiente mente fuuerte, hinata agacho un poco la cabeza

-Enserio

Hinata solo asintió

-¿no será porque te contienes? Pregunto el rubio colocando una mano en su mentón

Hinata respondió por lo bajo – bueno abecés, es que no me gusta las timar a nadie indefenso

Naruto la miro confundido – ¿cómo que indefenso?

-Bueno veeras mi clan se diviide por dos ramas la principal y la secundaria, los de la rama secundaria son obligados a servir a la rama primaria y normal mente con ellos entreenamos, pero elloss no pueden ataacar solo pueden tratar de esquivar y por lo común ellos salen muy lastimados

Naruto pensó –así que con eso se refería a la rama principal y la secundaria que mencionaban los libros

-Pero ellos no se pueden defender, no pueden hacer nada

-No no pueden los de la rama secundaria son marcados con un sellos que los obligan a obedecer, respondió hinata algo apenada

Mientras naruto estaba algo molesto, cómo es posible que traten a alguien de esa manera, como si fueran esclavos pensaba el rubio

-bueno hinata creo que ya es tarde será mejor terminar irnos ya

Hinata solo asintió y los dos niños se fueron a sus respetivos hogares.

Naruto está caminado a su departamento y paso por un pequeño muelle y pudo ver a sasuke uchiha, naruto recordó que escucho a unos niños hablar que todo su clan fue masacrando y el fue el único sobreviviente, -debe ser duro pensó el rubio

-Eso es lo que se merece ese maldito clan contestó kurama con enojó,

No importa debe estar muy mal voy hablar le, pero kurama le dijo –nunca confíes en un uchiha

El uzumaki se acercó a el uchiha, sasuke lo reconoció es el niño que siempre se mete en problemas con su bromas', sasuke lo miro y dijo con voz fría

-¿qué quieres?

Naruto respondió -yo nada solo quería conversar sabes se lo que te paso y creo que debe ser muy duro, pero sabes recuerda que no eres la única persona que sufre en el mundo, los dos niños pasaron un rato hablando y luego se fueron cada uno a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente naruto fue a la academia paso como una mañana normal y después naruto se fue a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual, cuando el rubio termino los calentamientos, pero kurama lo llamo

-Mocoso creo que es hora de que practicar control de chakra

Naruto se puso muy emocionado diciendo-bueno kurama ¿cómo empiezo?

-lo primero hay que desbloquear tu chakra

-¿y cómo lo hago?

Kurama explico- bueno normalmente las personas lo usan casi de manera inconsciente en pequeñas cantidades, pero tienes que manejarlo de manera consciente para tener un mejor control de ella, como la niña hyuga ella maneja muy bien su chakra cuando expulsa chakra a través de sus palmas, la mejor manera es meditando así que cierra tus ojos y empieza a sentir tú energía física y espiritual unidas intenta sentir como recorren todo tu cuerpo dándote fuerza

Naruto hizo la pose de loto intentando percibir su energía pero era más difícil de lo que parecía

-Kurama no puedo se quejó el rubio

El kitsune suspiro –Mira niño siente como una energía recorre todo tu cuerpo, dándote fuerza busca el origen de esa energía y concentra tu mente y tu cuerpo para formar chakra.

-En tiendo dijo naruto concentrándose lo más que podía hasta que sintió tal energía que se originaba en su estómago, y de repente se expulsó una gran onda de chakra del cuerpo de naruto

Kurama dijo –valla tienes mucho chakra, bueno ya que desbloqueaste tu chakra tienes que aprender a controlarlo

Naruto abrió los ojos dejando de expulsar chakra preguntando - ¿y cómo lo hago?

Kurama contestó -bueno creo que escalar una montaña inclinada es demasiado, naruto palideció al pensar que tendría que escalar una montaña

-Mejor que escales un árbol,

-Que como me ayuda escalar un árbol para controlar mi chakra protestó naruto

Kurama sonrió –no lo vas escalar con las manos si no con tus pies, naruto alzo una ceja esperando una explicación

-Enfocaras tu chakra a tus pies y camina sobre el árbol, naruto no protesto y se concentró y enfocó su chakra en la planta de sus pies y puso un pie en el árbol pero el árbol se rompió,

Kurama dijo -si en focas mucho chakra el árbol se rompe y si enfocas muy poco chakra no te adhieres al árbol por eso es buen este ejercicio pera saber es pulsar chakra tanto en pequeñas cantidad como grandes cantidades de chakra,

Naruto paso casi un mes para poder lograr caminar en los árboles, después naruto está entrenando para caminar sobre el agua pero le costa mucho poder hacerlo, kurama recordó los tiempos como él y sus hermanos estaban entrenado el mismo ejercicio con su padre instruyéndoles, kurama le hacía gracia porque tal como naruto el apestaba en estos ejercicios y como sus hermanos sé burlaban de el pero su padre le explicó que a él se le dificultaba estos entrenamientos porque él tenía más chakra que sus hermanos, y por eso se le dificultaba controlarlo, algo similar le pasa a naruto, pero el zorro salió de sus pensamiento cuando el niño rubio le preguntó

-que piezas kurama

-nada sigue entrenando, naruto bufo para otra vez dirigirse al agua

…

Ya pasaron unas semanas y naruto se encontraba escondido en la biblioteca de academia como usualmente lo hacía, ya que kurama le dijo que tenía suficiente control de chakra para comenzar a usar jutsus, naruto está en la parte de ninjutsu básicos para ver cuál podía aprender en los cuales está el jutsu de transformación, jutsu de sustitución y jutsu de clones naruto tomo los rollos y comenzó a entrenar para dominarlos

El uzumaki está en su lugar de entrenamiento, abrió uno de los rollos mirando su contenido después de a ver leído el pergamino con cuidado y so los sellos requeridos a una baja velocidad y dijo

-jutsu de transformación, pero no pasó nada, lo volvió a intentar hacer el jutsu unas cuantas veces más pero dio el mismo resultado

-kurama tienes algún consejo, pregunto el rubio sin saber que más hacer

-No senada que te pueda ayudar respondió con simpleza el kitsune, me despiertas cuando lo logres

A naruto le dio un tic en el ojo pensando –solo piensa en dormir

El uzumaki resinado volvió a leer el pergamino con más atención, creo que si me concentro mejor podre hacerlo, también tengo que usar la cantidad de chakra correcta

Naruto respiro profundo visualizando la persona en que se quería transformar, después hizo los sellos y dijo- jutsu de transformación, de repente una nube de humo apareció y después hay estaba un hiruka algo pálido con el cabello un poco sin color, naruto se miró en el lago y noto que su jutsu había funcionado pero a un tenía que perfeccionarlo

…

Después de una semana naruto pudo perfeccionar el jutsu de transformación el cual le fue muy útil a naruto para caminar por la aldea y comprar comida y entrar a lugares donde si estuviera con su verdadera forma no lo dejarían siquiera asomarse, para el uzumaki fue agradable caminar por la aldea sin escuchar murmullos o esa miradas que siempre le dirigían. El otro jutsu es el de sustitución el cual le fue más fácil de dominar, pero el jutsu de clones es fue real mente imposible para el niño rubio debido que la cantidad de chakra que se necesita es muy pequeña al menos para la cantidad enorme que tiene naruto.

Mientras sakura tomo el consejo de naruto de entrenar su físico ella leyó en unos de los libros de su padre que entrenar su físico además de ayudar con su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza entrenar en este ámbito le ayudaba aumentar su reservas de chakra aunque su entrenamiento consiste en hacer dos secciones de quince sentadillas, tres secciones de diez flexiones de brazo, y por último correr durante 20 minutos, sakura cuando terminaba este entrenamiento era poco decir que quedaba totalmente agotaba y para descansar se duchaba y luego lee un libro de la biblioteca secreta de su padre ya que kizashi es algo adicto al conocimiento el cual tenía diversos libros.

Hoy en la academia fue la primera clase práctica de taijutsu donde los futuros shinobis están en una cancha, donde usualmente hay se realizan los combates el primer combate fue chino y choyi los dos comenzaron a combatir y como no se puede usar ninjutsu chino gano por velocidad, después fueron meroki contra shikamaru gano fácilmente meroki, más que todo por shikamaru después de unos minutos se rindió porque era muy mucho fastidio, luego fue sakura contra meriki las dos se pusieron en guardia cada una con una postura diferente a naruto le sorprendió la postura de sakura es una postura más de ataqué que defensa y velocidad con una pierna adelante levemente inclinada y otra hacia atrás con un brazos por arriba de la cabeza y el otro por la altura del estómago, las dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes sakura a remetió con un puño a la cara de meriki, pero la niña giro pegándole una patada en la espalda a sakura pero rápido la pelirosa le coloco en postura saltando hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe de la pelinegra meriki corrió con toda su velocidad y saltando para dar una patada de tijera y sakura bloqueo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y luego rápidamente aprovechando que meriki a un está en el aire, sakura le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza al estómago de meriki asiendo que chocara contra la pared, haciendo que meriki soltara un poco de saliva por el impacto, todos los que esta presentes están sorprendidos incluso sasuke está sorprendió no sabiendo que sakura era tan fuerte, luego meriki lanzo otra vez contra la pelirosa intercambiando golpes y patadas pero meriki era más rápido que sakura y tenía más resistencia, por lo cual la pelirosa termino perdiendo, naruto por otro lado tiene una sonrisa pensado

-no hacer enojar a sakura chan, recordando aquel golpe

Hiruka algo sorprendido de la fuerza de la niña dijo meriki gano, y así siguieron los combates hasta que mencionaron el nombre de sasuke uchiha y la mayoría de alumnos se interesaron incluso los grados superiores se salieron a ver lo que era capaz el ultimo uchiha, y mencionaron el otro nombre contra naruto uzumaki los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron, sasuke dijo con arrogancia

-Es mejor que te rindas no quiero lastimarte

-Si claro no te la dejare tan fácil yo no me rindo deberás exclamo naruto

Los dos corrieron uno contra el otro intercambiando golpes naruto se sorprendió de la velocidad de sasuke y kurama comento

-Parece que no eres el único que entrena duro

Hiruka está sorprendió de como esos dos pelean -sin duda serán muy fuertes pensó hiruka con una sonrisa, naruto salto esquivando una patada baja de sasuke naruto trato de rematar con un puñetazo pero sasuke se agachó pero no Esperón que naruto se moviera atrás de él y le pegara una patada en la espalda

-¿Porque te contienes? Pregunto el kitsune

-kurama solo es una pelea de práctica además no quiero llamar mucho la atención,

Pero mientras naruto se distrajo hablando con kurama y no se dio cuenta del puño que no pudo esquivar que fue directo a la cara que hizo que naruto retrocediera los dos iban a continuar pero hiruka los paro diciendo

-Ya es hora de entrar, todos abuchearon decepcionados pero obedecieron apenas vieron el rostro de hiruka

Desde ese día entre naruto y sasuke se formó una gran rivalidad tanto así que en vez de amigos parecen enemigos pero es su forma de mostrar su amista al menos eso es lo que piensan.

…

Actualmente naruto está en su campo de entrenamiento mientras kurama le mencionaba

-Creo que es hora de saber que afinidades naturales tienes

Naruto responde -me acuerdo haber leído que cada persona tiene cierta afinidad asía algún elementos natural

Kurama asintió con la cabeza -así es naruto pero para saber cuál es tu afinidad elemental hay barias maneras, pero la más prácticas son unos papeles de chakra, kurama recuerdo de como su anterior jinchuriki descubrió su afinidad con uno de ese papeles

-Naruto creo que ya te ingeniaste una manera para obtener uno verdad, dijo el kitsune mostrando una sonrisa zorruna

Naruto sonrió diciendo -si he estado ahorrando para comprarlos, el uzumaki con velocidad hizo poses de manos y se transformó en hiruka

El zorro solo pudo suspiro -pensé que harías algo más osado, no se infiltrarte en la tienda shinobi y tomarlos o algo así

Naruto respondió -porque molestarme, un shinobi debe saber cuál es la manera más óptima de realizar una misión, y en este caso esta lo es,

Kurama sonrió -las horas de lectura ayudaron al niño hacer más analítico, pensó el zorro

-Bueno Hazlo como tú quieres pero ve rápido,

Naruto transformado como hiruka fue a la tienda shinobi, y compró tres papeles de chakra, el rubio no pensó que fueran tan caros pero no se pudo retratar ya que el que atendía ya los había empacado, tiempo después naruto está en su lugar de entrenamiento muy ansioso, está bien enfoca algo de chakra en el papel

-Según su reacción sabremos tu tipo de chakra,

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo kurama y enfocó el chakra en el papel, el papel de repente se partió por la mitad, el uzumaki sonrió mostrándole el papel a su peludo amigo, kurama solo le caía una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza

-Qué te pasa kurama, pregunto el niño rubio

-No nada es que pensé que tendrías al menos dos afinidades, enserio no tienes ningún talento ni por casualidad

-oye no es mi culpa solo tener una afinidad, ¿y por cierto cuál es?

El kitsune suspiro, bueno es de viento

-A esta bien, pero kurama ¿no pobre usar otros elementos?

Kurama cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo –bueno no es que no puedas usar otros elementos, pero con tu afinidad no gastaras tanto chakra en los jutsus, pero gracias a que tienes mucho chakra podrás usar otros jutsus elementales claro que con un uso más limitado

-Entiendo y como comienzo

-Bueno mocoso, kurama otra vez cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el entrenamiento de sus antiguas jinchurikis –para que empieces a controlar tu afinidad elemental coge una hoja de un árbol y parte la por la mitad, después veremos si entrenamos otras naturalezas de chakra

Naruto alzo una ceja -en que me ayuda partir una hoja,

El zorro respondió -tienes que hacerlo solamente con tu chakra,

El niño rubio no protesto más y fue hacia un árbol.

.

.

 **Que les pareció el capítulo, me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura a un soy nuevo en esto pero lo corregiré cuando pueda, a partir de este capítulo voy acelerar las cosas, creo que en los últimos capítulos ya introduje bien a los personajes.**


End file.
